Oboete iru
by choco-moca
Summary: Being a slave to an alien race wasn't easy; especially for bulma Breifs. Being picked on and jumped was a daily routine, but after what she thought was the last straw she finds out that there's more to her than meets the eye
1. prologue

"mom?-"

"hush! you don't wanna get caught do you?!"

"sorry momma" the little girl whispered into her mothers side. Her mother looked down upon her, slightly fearing the only thing that mattered to her most, would be takin away from her. She stiffened at the thought and brought the young girl closer.

"bulma, you listen to momma okay" she whispered down to her daughter. The little girl named bulma, looked up at her mother. "They want to take you away from me... And when they find us- they probably will-, Just promise momma, that you'll show them what you're capable of. Promise me that?" her mother pleaded to the girl.

Bulma smiled at her mother and kissed her mothers tear stained cheek. "I promise" bulma said sweetly. Bulma had no clue of what her mother was talking about- it was frightening her actually.

Her mother smiled at her, taking pride in her little one.

Sadly their moment of peace was put to an end by a loud crashing noise followed by footsteps in the downstairs area of their home.

"m-momma!? W-w-what's happening?!" bulma screamed silently.

"they're here" her mother stated plainly.

Bulma's small face twisted up with frustration. "w-who's here!" she said shaking onto her mother franticlly. Her mother stayed quiet, she didn't move either; she just sat there with fresh tears running down her cheek. "Remember what I told you bulma" she said with no emotion in her voice.

Bulma started to cry with her mother, but not out of sadness, but out of pure fear.

The footsteps got closer and closer to where they sat.

"remember" her mother whispered again.

Then there was dark. Bulma heard a scream, a chuckle, and her name being shouted out in the distance. She repeated what her mother said as she was falling deeper and deeper into darkness.

"remember bulma, promise me you'll remember!"

... .. .

I've had the idea for this fix for a long time... I would sit in bed at night and literally dream about more ideas for it! Hehe you all may think I'm crazy (which I am) but tell me what you think!

R&R!


	2. dresses and noble-men

15 YEARS LATER... .. .

Bulma looked up from her old, brown, leather shoes. She watched as the two men in front of her chatted about somthing, pointing in her direction every so often.

"What are you trying to say? Send her as a slave?"

"Peicisely, those royal folk would pay good money for a beauty like this one"

"I suppose you're right, but we most do it right"

Bulma ease dropped in on there conversation. And she scoffed in disgusted as into what she heard.

"slave!? Don't make me laugh. They most be stupid if they think that' I'll actually go without a fight!" bulma thought angrily. She huffed and leaned against the wall of her cell. "Hah! Slave, for who? The o-so handsome prince" she whispered to her self.

There was a screeching noise that echoed throughout the holding cell. The two men stared at the beauty up against the wall, who was picking with her nails. "Pack your things girl, you're leavin'" he said smirking creepily at her, his yellow teeth making her shudder.

"where?" she asked not looking up from her nails. Her arms were folded against her chest, giving the men a signal that she was, not by the least afraid of a new master.

"The capital" one of the men stated plainly.

"Ah... Where all the rich people live. Joy" bulma stated sarcastically.

"Stop your blabbering wench! Hurry up and get ready. Those noble-man will be here in less than five minutes! So if you don't wanna go naked, get!" the other man yelled at her.

She sighed and walked to the far corner of the cell, where her dresses were in a pile. The cell door closed with a slam, making bulma wince.

Growling, She threw a rock at the door furiously. She didn't show it, but she secretly didn't want a new master. She was scared, scared for her dear life. The capital was a dangerous place, with those tall burly guards watching your every move, she would be lucky if She'd make it till the age thirty... And she was nineteen.

"Well, might as well get dressed" she mumbled, kicking off her warn-out shoes and began to undress

... .. .

"Where esacally are we going little brother?" raditz asked, looking ahead at his sibling who was leading the way to... Somewhere.

"We are to go to the village down this road and collect a group of women" the leader named kakkorrot tossed over his shoulder.

"Ah... New slaves huh, wonder who gets to keep them" nappa said, rubbing his chin and thinking at the same time.

"Certainly not you, they are to be shipped to the royal palace. The prince mentioned he is in need of a new slave anyway" kakkorrot shot at the tall, bald man.

"Another one!? I feel bad for the one who has to meet the likes of vegeta" raditz chuckled.

"Yeah, I'd give her a week" nappa added on joining raditz in laughter.

"Enough! We're on a tight schedule! We have no time for fooling around! Now hurry we will be approaching the village soon" kakkorrot growled at the men who were following him.

"Yes sir!" raditz said sarcastically, earning a slap on the head from nappa. "your brother is right, raditz" nappa spoke. Raditz sighed, "whatever"

... .. .

Bulma kicked up a little dirt in boredom. Her white dress-which she had had since she was sixteen-felt tight around her round hips. She shifted every so often when te dress rolled up a little to high. She growled in frustration and pulled the dress back down. "how long are we supposed to stand here!" she yelld at the men behind her.

"shut up wench! We're waiting on those noble men to take you away from here, and so you can finally be off my hands forever" he said happily.

Bulma growled and turned her head forward. "I hope these noble-men get here fast. I can't stand those two idiots any longer" bulma thought. Finally seeing the brighter side of things. Her rampaging mind was put on mute by a sob.

Bulma turned her attention to her left, where to girls stood, holding on to each other. Crying. One had jet black hair that went to her hips, and looked no younger than me, while the other had long, thick, navy blue curls who looked to be five. Since when did they send children as slaves!? Were they really that desperate to send innocent children. Some people really are sick.

Horse shoes clicking on the pavement pulled her out of her thoughts. Three men were sitting on tall heads held high with pride. They'd almost get mistaken as heroes if they wasnt here to take people away from their homes.

The two men who were standing behind her quickly waltzed over to the men on horses, speaking to them about something.

One of the horse men (A.N Bulma's nick-names for kakkorrot, raditz and nappa) shook hands with the men and hopped off his steed.

"listen up slaves, you are being taken to the palace to be chosen. You will not speak out of term and you will not disrespect your superiors" kakkorrot said to the girls warningly.

"load them up!" kakkorrot yelled over his shoulder to raditz, who nodded and opened a small holding cell connected to the back of his horse.

Bulma bit her lip and let a tear roll down her cheek. "please bless me" she whispered to her self before getting in the wooden crate.

... .. .

I should tell you this before you go on. Bulma has powers, any power hat has to do with the mind she can do.

And guess who vegeta's slave is gonna be?

R&R!


	3. Massachusetts and training

"a-are we going to die?" the little navy-haired little girl gasped.

"no launch" the Dark haired women said pulling the little girl into her arms.

The little girl named launch, started to sob. Which gave bulma a stern knot in her chest. _"how can those monsters do this to a kid!?" _bulma thought, twisting her face into a saddened frown.

Bulma didn't know what to do with her self, her mind was on so many different things. She was on her way to a place where there was no such thing as mercy, and where fate was unclear, but, something told her that everything would be alright. That everything will unfold and make sense when the time is right. And she honestly had no clue of what that was supposed to mean.

She stood on her knees, gaining the attention of the two girls In the far corner. "what are you doing" a voice asked from behind bulma. The blue haired woman looked from the corner of her eye at a fairly confused girl. Her hazel-nut eyes glinted with wonder. Bulma continued on upon her knees, gripping the small, wooden, sharp window legde and peeking out of it.

"my old masters used to tell me this used to be the state Massachusetts. I remember the name kinda-sorda, but I don't remember what it looked like. I guess it's to late to find out now" bulma sighed out. Looking at the trees they were passing.

The sayains had takin over earth years ago. In need of alien blood, human blood. Most of the Human population had vanished without a blink. 95% of the world was saiyan land now. And 5% of the world human; only about 100 humans are left...And who knows, it could be only 92 by tomorrow.

That thought made her eyes get moist. It was heartbreaking to know that you could be by yourself in an instant. She moved back on her bottom, her arms moving so they were resting on her legs.

"do you know what they'll do to us once we get to the capital?" the dark haired girl asked, her voice proved how terrified and sad she was.

Bulma looked up at the girl, her eyes pleading for her to answer. "well my guess is that they'll clean us up a bit and then make us wear revealing chlothes so our new masters can pick who they want. And we're probably not going to be the only women there" bulma said pushing a chunk of her out of her face.

Both girls whimpered; and then they pulled each other closer

... .. .

"what is so important that you feel the need to interrupt my training, old man?!" the prince yelled at his king; and father...

The king looked down at his steamed son, who was looking up at him with much annoyance in his dark eyes. The king grunted before starting his sentence. "we will be receiving new slaves tomorrow morning. You have the choice of getting one or not, just try to let it last for a couple of months if you do." the king finished off, stroking his beard.

The prince stared at his father. It was obvious that he thought that interrupting his training was so very humorous. The smug smirk on his face proved it all.

"listen old man, first of all, I let the slave live for ever long I want to, whether it is a year or two days. And second of all, you owe me for interrupting my training" vegeta spat at the man on the throne.

"Calia has spoiled you dry" the king stated, referring to his wife.

"I can say the same about you, old man" vegeta smirked.

"watch your tongue boy!" the king spat.

"whatever" vegeta groaned out, turning his back to his father. "I'm leaving" vegeta stated marching on his way to the two titanium doors with beautiful carvings on it.

"I almost forgot to tell you; your betrothed will be here three days time, be ready boy" the king talked to his son's back.

Vegeta growled and swung the doors open, walking out swiftly.

... .. .

Kakkorrot watched the slaves intensively.

His eye on one in particular.

Her raven hair cascaded down her back, her eyes shifting over to his smoldering ones.

She was gorgeous. He could not lie, all three of them were far from ugly, and here he thought that humans were hideous creatures. How wrong he was.

Finally kakkorrot, stood up from his rock keeping his eyes on the girl leaning against the tree. "you" kakkorrot pointed to the girl. "come with me" he finished walking off into the distance. The black haired girl stared after him, she supposed she was suppose to follow him. So she did.

She ran after the man, trying to keep up. "h-hey wait up!" the girl gasped looking for the man. Where the hell was he? Her head turned in every direction. Confusion consuming her.

"what your name girl" a voice muttered out behind her.

The girl went stiff, feeling his warmth on her back. "chichi" she whispered out.

"hn. Is it strange I find you attractive?" kakkorrot whispered in her ear.

Chichi didn't know how to answer that. She thought sayains had an extreme dislike for humans. And here is one now telling her how attractive she is.

"w-well-" she was cut off by another voice. "kakkorrot let's get moving, we have to get there!" kakkorrot recognized the voice as his brothers, and let chichi go. "we will finish this" kakkorrot added, looking at her from her feet to her head.

... .. .

**_six hours_****_ later_**~

There was a bang on the door to the crate. Making bulma hop out of her dreams.

"get up we are here!" a voiced yelled, opening the door, letting the sun's rays hit the girl's faces.

Bulma peeked around the man. Looking into the distance.

"n-new York?" bulma stammered out.

"not anymore! Welcome to the capital"

... .. .

So what did you think! I think this chapter was a little short, but hey I updated!

ATTENTION! If you have not already, sign up for google + and join the 'we're just saiyan' community! With 's very own mallie-3 and maymayB! They get awesome authors on the community too! Like the authors of 'the dark duke' and 'veaganence'! Join now!

Ok so, I know some of you wanna know why goku's personality is a bit tougher, well it's cuz of his secret past. Hint Hint.

R&R


End file.
